The Origins of Bionicle
by WhoThere
Summary: Who am i? were the words of a single Matoran. He woke up on beach not knowing who he was or where he was, and why couldn't he remember anything? Join this Matoran on a quest to find out his past and why the Toa are linked to his future.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bionicle or Lego.**

**Prologue: **

"**Who am I?"**

**The Matoran pulled himself to his feet, he ached all over. "Where am I?" The sun was beating down and the sea was a clear blue. The sand was a golden yellow colour and the canister was…..**

"**Canister?"**

**He walked over to the canister and it was huge, big enough for himself to fit inside it and he'd still have room left. It looked cold and metallic. **

**There were also foot prints leading away from it, the tide were starting to come in and wash them away. The Matoran followed them before the tide consumed them. The prints lead to a rock formation with a sign next to it. He looked at the sign and it read: **

**The Matoran climbed up the formation, thank Mata Nui it wasn't to big. When he reached the top there was a bridge leading to the other side, underneath it was boiling molten lava. For some reason this did not bother him. He carried on walking until he reached a huge stone arch with two Matoran guarding it; they were carrying what looked like standard issue spears. "Wait…how did I know that?" He thought. One of the guards stopped him. "State your name." He said sharply, but to the point. **

"**Great, the one question I can't answer." He sighed and rubbed the back of his head.**

"**Errmm, the thing about that is I don't know my name."**

**The guard stared at him in surprise.**

"**I sort of forgot." He winced in embarrassment.**

**The other guard opened a door in the arch and heard him call someone by the name of Captain Jaller. The guard was explaining the situation to him, but when Jaller turned round to see who it was he laughed.**

"**Always the joker aren't you." He said. "You can go through."**

**He walked towards the huge Iron Gate which was open; it was being held up by thick chains that looked almost indestructible. **

"**Also Vakama wants to speak with you, it sounded urgent." Jaller waved to him then went back in to his room.**

"**Vakama, who's Vakama?" He thought.**

**As the confused Matoran walked in to Ta-Koro they were staring and whispering. He couldn't hear what they were saying but all of a sudden it stopped. Like someone had pressed mute.**

"**I've been waiting for you." Said a voice.**

"**You have?"**

**Vakama signalled to his hut. "Yes, I have. Come inside and I will tell you everything." **

* * *

**As soon as I get a review telling me what you thought and if I should carry on I'll write chapter 1. **


	2. Revelation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bionicle or Lego.**

**Chapter 1 **

**Revelation**

"**Who am I?"**

**Vakama sat down, it looked like his joints had seized up.**

"**You are the Chronicler."**

"**But what's my real name?"**

"**Your real name is Takua and you are our Chronicler. You follow the Toa and record all of their events."**

"**The Toa? What are the Toa?"**

**Vakama sighed. He got up and walked over to a shelf and pulled out several tablets. He handed them to Takua. "Here's some reading for you to do, it's everything you need to know about the Toa and Mata Nui."**

**Vakama handed the tablets to Takua, they weighed a ton.**

"**I will show you to your hut Takua." Vakama signalled to the door and walked outside of his hut. Matoran of Ta-Koro stared at Takua not sure as to trust him or not. Vakama pointed to a hut close to his, it looked like all the other huts in Ta-Koro but this one felt homely for some reason.**

"**Good night Takua, sleep well."**

"**Thanks." He walked in through the door and all of a sudden dropped to his knees, he grabbed hold of his head in pain. All these forgotten memories came into his head.**

"**Arrg! What's happening to me?!" He yelled.**

**Then as soon as it had started it had ended.**

"**What was all that about?"**

**Takua picked himself up and the tablets, he set them down on a table next to him and sat down.**

"**Guess I've got some reading to do."**

**He went long into the night reading all about Mata Nui and the six beings that would come and save them from the dark clutches of Makuta. Makuta was an evil being who followed his brother Mata Nui here and became jealous of how the Matoran worshiped Mata Nui and not him, so he cast a spell on him and put him into an internal slumber. But the Matoran still did not worship Makuta and he became angry. He created infected Kanohi mask's which would make Makuta in control of your actions, these infected masks are worn by the Rahi. No one knows how Makuta got the masks on them but they are now his servants.**

**Eventually Takua fell asleep, although by morning he wished he hadn't. His dream was an unsettling one. In this dream of his he was walking in a cave, darkness absorbing every bit of light possible. This was a place of darkness never the less and any other Matoran would of tried to wake themselves up but for some reason Takua was drawn to it, like a Visorak to its prey. Then out of the shadows came a voice, it sent a shiver running down Takua's spine. **

"…**.Takua…….Takua…." It whispered. Each word was wrapped in darkness and cruelty.**

"**W…what do you want?" You could hear the fear in Takua's voice.**

"**You will die." Replied the voice.**

"**Who are you, show you're self."**

**Then the shadows around him moved in closer.**

"**I am nothing."**

"**I don't understand."**

**The voice laughed. "And you always fear what you don't understand."**

"**WHO ARE YOU??!!" Takua screamed out.**

**The voice became louder in anger. "I am what you fear most, what you fight against every day. I am the darkness that lurks inside all of you; I am the king of darkness. I AM MAKUTA!"**

**Takua froze in fear. "Makuta." **

"**Stop this foolish quest as the chronicler before you die. You already lost your memory to it once, and we don't want it to happen again."**

"**You don't scare me."**

"**Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Bold words for such a little Matoran as your self. You do fear me Takua, that's why you're rooted to the spot and why your voice box has dried up. I will warn you one more time. Stop this quest now, or everybody you hold dear will suffer because of it."**

**Takua awoke with a jolt. It was morning, sun shone in though his windows and he could here everybody outside talking. It was just another day. Takua walked over to his fruit bowl and started to snack on it, that dream had taken a lot of energy out of him for some reason. After he ate he walked outside to see Jaller with five guards.**

"**Hey Takua how are you. Vakama told me about your amnesia, sorry about yesterday. I thought you were joking around."**

"**It's ok. You didn't know."**

**Jaller stared at the floor. "You know we used to be best mates, always joking around. Don't you remember that?"**

"**I don't remember anything, although I do know a lot more now, Vakama give me some reading to do all about Mata Nui." Takua paused then started talking again. "I don't know why but I feel I can trust you with my life, were we really that good friend's?"  
**

**Jaller smiled. "Yes, and we still are. Anyway Chronicler I've got to get back to work, see you later."**

"**Takua….." Whispered Makuta.**

**Takua shook his head. "It was just a dream."**

**He walked over to Vakama's hut.**

"**Takua, please come in, sit down. How was your night?"**

"**Fine." This was far from the truth. **

"**Good, I trust you've learnt as much as you could about Mata Nui."**

"**I've learnt enough to know what that Canister was on the beach."**

"**Yes, it was a Toa. Toa Tahu to be precise."**

"**The Toa of Fire right, he has the mask of shielding."**

**Vakama chuckled. "I see you read what I gave you last night." Vakama got out of his seat and reached for what looked like a block of stone and handed it to Takua.**

"**What is it"**

"**A Chroniclers greatest friend. This will record every important event and shall be copied down in to the history of Mata Nui."**

"**How does it work?"**

"**Open it up from the side."**

**Takua opened it up. On the left side was the alphabet and a few other keys and on the right was a screen which showed the letters that had been typed.**

"**This is some of our most advanced technology so look after it well." Vakama and Takua stood up and walked to the door. "It's a big island out there Takua be careful."**

"**I will, besides, what better way to regain my memory than a long walk."**

"**This is where your quest begins Chronicler, may Mata Nui watch over you."**

**Next Chapter: All Washed Up **


	3. All Washed Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bionicle or Lego.**

**HAPPY CHRISTMAS BIONICLE FAN'S!!!!!!!!**

**This is a longer chapter then usual seems it Christmas. So here's my Present to you and extra long Origins of Bionicle. Enjoy. **

**Chapter 2**

**All Washed Up**

**2 DAYS AGO **

"**Have you ever heard of the phrase "Pull yourself together", they don't mean it literally. It just means get a hold of your self, another saying. That's what I'm doing right now "Pulling myself together". I awoke on a beach, in parts. I hate it when I have to build myself up, it's a pain. Who am I? Where am I? Come on think, what's my name? My name……my name is Tahu, yes that's it Tahu, Toa Tahu. I'm on Mata Nui; I'm on a mission of some sort, but what? To free someone, or was it save someone. Perhaps kill someone. I hate forgetting things."**

**The grumpy Toa pulled himself up from the sand. He may have looked complete but he wasn't. He had gaps in his memory, gaps that needed to be filled in.**

**The tide was starting to come in now, a big wave came in and almost swept Tahu off of his feet.**

**He frowned then mumbled. "I hate the water."**

**He looked around to see where to go and saw someone lying on the beach. Tahu walked over. "Where am I?" He asked.**

**There was no reply.**

"**Can you hear me?"**

**Still no reply.**

**Tahu knelt down and listened to the Matorans breathing. It was shallow, almost not there at all.**

"**Got to get help." Tahu thought.**

**He went to pick the Matoran up but stopped. Two reasons came into his head. The first one was that it could be dangerous to move him as it seemed his breathing was so weak, and secondly, he could travel faster without him. It was settled then; he would come back with help. He stood up and run off in to the distance.**

**PRESENT DAY**

"**I love ferry rides." Takua thought. **

**He was going to Po-Koro, which was north of Ta-Koro. Vakama wanted him to record their sport. Each village had its own sport. There were three sports that hadn't been recorded, so, as an easy start he had been sent to get these sports. The first one was the sport of Po-Koro called koli; the second sport was in Ga-Koro called Ngalawa Boat Race and the third was in Onu-Koro and it was called Great Ussal Race.**

**The ferry started to slow down, Takua could see the port in the distance. It was a sunny day but not that warm either, the perfect day for Koli. He knew what the rules of the game were but longed to see it in action. It involved four goals and four players. You must protect your goal while trying to score in your opponent's goal. It was the first to score ten points that won. While Takua was going over this in his head he was looking in the water and for a moment he thought he saw something, or someone swimming in the water. Its yellow eyes staring back at him. Who could swim that fast? Then it hit him, could that have been Gali Toa of water? It must have been. **

"…**.Takua…." Makuta's voice whispered in his ear. **

**Takua spun round. No one was talking to him.**

"**Just a dream." He thought. "That keeps speaking to me."**

**All of a sudden the ferry stopped. **

**A voice blared out of a loudspeaker. "We are now in Po-Koro. We hope that you enjoy your stay and the next ferry will be back in half an hour."**

**Takua walked off the ferry and up to a Matoran, she was wearing a sash saying information.**

"**Excuse me I was wondering what way the Koli match was?" Takua asked.**

**She looked at him for a while then said. "You're the chronicler aren't you?"**

"**Am I expected?"**

"**As a matter of fact yes." She pointed to two Ussal crabs. "The one you'll be riding is called Pewku. I will be leading the way and Pewku will follow."**

**Takua got on and stroked the Crab. "Hey Pewku." As he touched it his world went dark, and images flashed into his head of him and Pewku. Then they stopped. **

"**Are you ok Chronicler?" **

**Takua looked up. "Yes….I'm fine, thanks."**

"**I shall lead the way and Pewku will follow."**

**A few minutes later and Takua was at the koli arena. Surprisingly it was quite big, full of seats and stands with fruit on them.**

"**Please follow me." She showed Takua his seat, it was in a box and there were five seats spaced out. They had cloth over them and two bigger than the others.**

"**This is your seat here." It was right next to the big one on the far end.**

**Suddenly the whole stadium was packed out, on one side was the Po-Matoran and on the other side was the Onu-Matoran.**

"**Chronicler!" A voice called out.**

**Takua jumped up and turned round, it was Onewa Turaga of Po-Koro and with him was Whenua Turaga of Onu-Koro.**

"**It's good to see you Chronicler, welcome to my village."**

"**Thank you."**

**Whenua walked towards his seat and sat down. **

"**So, you've come to record one of the greatest sports know to Mata-Nui then?"**

"**Vakama sent me here to record them as there not in our archives."**

**Whenua smiled. "You've came at a great time you know, it's the finals. Onu-Koro's best team versus Po-Koro's best team."**

**Onewa sat down as well. "As long as your team are gracious losers." **

"**My team?! It's your team that's going to be losing!"**

**Takua pulled out his recorded and started typing.**

**Onewa looked round "What are you typing?"**

**Takua smiled. "I like to call it pre-match banter."**

**Onewa lent over and said. "Under Whenua put loser."**

"**I heard that."**

"**Heard what?"**

"**My eyes may not be the best but my hearing is."**

**Takua heard a clicking noise then a voice surrounded the stadium.**

"**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!!! Welcome to the finals of the Koli Championships. It began with sixteen teams and now there's only two. Who will win? Playing from left to right its Po-Koro's very own team the Rock Cutterz!"**

**One side of the stadium went wild with excitement.**

"**And playing from right to left its Onu-Koro's Slice n Dice!!!"**

**Now it was the other side of the stadium who went wild.**

**Takua typed up the two names of the teams, he had a feeling this was going to be a very interesting match. **

**The commentator carried on speaking. "Now to wish them good luck in the finals it's Toa Pohatu and Toa Onua!"**

**This really made the crowd jump out of their seats and cheer. The noise was unbelievable. It echoed throughout the whole stadium and at one point Takua wondered if it could be heard all the way in Le-Koro. The two Toa walked over to there team and wished them good luck. Onua was talking to one of Onu-Koro's players then walked off. However Pohatu decided to show off his skill with a koli ball and kicked it at Onua. It was heading straight for him; Onua simply turned round and caught it.**

**Takua just about made out what he said. "Nice try Pohatu."**

"**I see your reflexes are as good as ever Onua."**

**They both walked off the pitch talking.**

**A ref walked on to the pitch, talked to the players them waved to the commentator. Each player now had a Koli ball each and another four were placed in the middle. **

"**Everyone's ready, let's get this match started!!!!" **

**Takua wondered how it would be before his voice box started to hurt with all the shouting.**

**The ref blew his whistle and the match was under way.**

"**Seems this is the final you have to win by twenty goals, instead of ten!!"**

**Takua heard voices from behind him and saw it was Onua and Pohatu. Onua sat down next to Whenua and Pohatu sat down next to Takua. He couldn't believe it two Toa were sitting within breathing distance of him. **

**Pohatu was the first to talk. "So you're the Chronicler then?"**

"**That's me." He replied. **

"**Rather small isn't he?"**

**Onua spoke out. "Leave him alone Pohatu."**

"**I'm only joking, where's your sense of humour." Pohatu lent over to the chronicler and said. "Make sure you get my good side."**

**Takua laughed. "Of course."**

"**Have you ever played Koli Chronicler?" Onua asked.**

"**Not that I can remember." This was ironic as he couldn't remember anything.**

"**You don't know what you're missing."**

**Pohatu butted in. "I could teach you some time you know, after all I am the best at it."**

**Whenua and Onua sighed. "Bragging again."**

**Takua watched the match on edge, enjoying every bit of it whilst recording it too. It was a close match, Po-Koro's Rock Cutterz were on twelve points and Onu-Koro's Slice n Dice were on eleven, three minutes left then it was half time. Pohatu was standing up leaning over the viewing box cheering and shouting tip to Po-Koro. Onua sat in his seat collecting his thoughts. At one point Takua wondered what he was thinking about, but decided to shake off that thought. Almost as soon as the match had begun it ended.**

**Pohatu slumped back down in his chair almost worn from all the cheering he had done. "So Chronicler, what do you think of Koli now?"**

"**Well, as far as I'm concerned it's one of the best sports ever."**

**Pohatu Laughed out load. "What ever you do don't tell Vakama you said that."**

"**Why not?" He asked.**

"**Well….." The Toa of stone hesitated.**

**Onua decided to help him out. "Let's just say he can become a bit jealous, according to Turaga Whenua and Turaga Onewa."**

**All of a sudden dark clouds started to gather in the sky above, these clouds were not natural. Something was wrong.**

**By now Onua was out of his seat and looking at the clouds as well.**

**Pohatu turned to him. "I say we do something about it."**

"**You mean show off our amazing elemental powers to the Matoran and become even bigger heroes."**

"**Yeah, pretty much."**

**Onua smiled. "I agree."**

**They both jumped out from the viewing box and landed on the ground below. **

"**This is history in the making." Onewa commented.**

**All that could be heard was a clicking noise then a thump.**

**Onua slowly turned his head the face Pohatu. "What is it?"**

**All he got was one simple reply. "Nui-Jaga."**

**Nui-Jaga's are huge scorpions with powerful stingers, and there strikes can be fatal.**

**The thumping still carried on and out of the shadows came Kane-Ra and Muaka, these are even worse than the Nui-Jaga. Kane-Ra is a bull Rahi and can be extremely territorial, they can stretch there necks to attack there opponents. Muaka are tiger like Rahi who can also stretch there neck out to attack, supposedly these type of Rahi are loner by nature and don't like being close to others.**

"**Look, there wearing infected Kanohi masks!" Pointed out Pohatu. **

"**Then let's take them off."**

**The two Toa run towards the infected Rahi. Muaka stretched out its neck and opened his jaws to ensnare a Toa. But Onua was one step ahead of him and grabbed hold of his jaws; this was now a test of strength. The Matoran stopped running about and started to cheer for Pohatu and Onua. Takua was still writing down what he was seeing; hopefully Vakama would be pleased with this. Pohatu run to a Koli ball and kicked it at the Nui-Jaga, it hit it straight on. **

"**I need more Koli balls!"**

"**I'm kind of busy right now." Onua said trying to fight back the beast. Its jaws were incredibly strong and Onua was losing this fight, so he jumped up in the air and landed on the beasts back. "Woooohooo!" He shouted out. "Rodeo king, that's me!" Muaka did not like that at all, he decided to try and buckaroo Onua off while running round in circles. At one Point Pohatu had to jump out of the way. **

"**Hey watch out! Why don't you learn how to do that first?!"**

**Pohatu had a point, this was starting to get dangerous. So Onua flipped over on to the beasts face and pulled at the infected Kanohi mask as hard as he could.**

"**Come on!" He grunted. **

**Muaka decided to finish of the Toa once and for all, so he ran towards where all the Matoran were cheering, he was going to ram Onua off his head. All of a sudden the Toa of earth realised what it was trying to do and this made him pull even harder. The mask was starting to give but how much longer before Onua was crushed to death.**

"**Come on!!!!!" He shouted and pulled with all his strength. Finally the mask came off and the Muaka fell to the floor and fainted, but the sudden stop sent Onua flying into the crowd, and he smashed his head against the wall. He lay motionless. **

**Pohatu however hadn't noticed this as he was busy with the Nui-Jaga, luckily he had speed on his side which kept him from being stung by those stingers.**

"**Is that the best you got?" He mocked and he run up to a Nui-Jaga full speed and kicked it in the side of the face and it went flying into the stadium wall. Pohatu laughed. "That was almost too easy." Just as he said that Kane-Ra rammed his head in to his back and the Toa of stone fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. "Ouch." Was he single remark.**

"**Little help here Onua." There was no reply. "Onua? ONUA?!" Still no reply.**

**Pohatu looked round and Onua was on the floor in the stands, dust and rubble covering him.**

**In a sudden moment of anger Pohatu leapt towards Kane-Ra but was counted by his extending neck. Pohatu lay on the floor motionless, the battle was lost. For a moment it looked like Makuta had won, but out of the darkness came a red light and a figure emerged from it.**

"**Looks like I arrived just in time." **

**It was Toa Tahu and it looked like not all was lost.**


End file.
